The present invention relates to an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to an electronic cash register which provides an audible announcement on the transaction data.
The conventional electronic cash register comprises an electronic digital display for displaying the transaction data, and a printer system for printing out the transaction data. There is a possibility that the displayed transaction data is erroneously read. The reliability of the electronic cash register will be greatly enhanced if the transaction data is also announced through a speaker system.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic cash register which provides an audible announcement of the transaction information.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a control system for providing a synthetic speech announcement in accordance with the transaction data stored in an electronic cash register.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above object, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a synthetic speech sound generation system is provided in an electronic cash register for providing an audible announcement of the total amount of the transaction when a print completion indication signal is developed from a printer system.
In a preferred form, the electronic cash register also provides an audible announcement of the total money received from the customer, and the change which should be handed to the customer. Moreover, the electronic cash register develops the synthetic speech of a particular message, for example, "Thank you for your patronage." when the transaction is completed .